Andropov
or Sarre (in the english dub) is an anime-excluive character from the Blue Dragon (anime). and a member of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron. He is the youngest member of General Logi's Mobile Unit serve as reconnaissance, thus being the most intelligent of the group. Overview Biography Andropov first appeared where he used his shadow to oversee the fights between Zola's group and the Independent Flying Squadron members. When he was encountered by Shu, he left when General Logi came into view. As the fight progressed, he continued to survey the battle until General Logi ordered a retreat. Following an orchestrated prison break at a Gran Kingdom prison near Castle Des La Testa, he gives the coordinates to Gilliam to head there. When Cynthia and Zola's group ended up in Death Valley, she contacted Andropov to locate her and find her a way out. When Zola came up with a plan to raid General Logi's ship to reclaim the Extra Seven, Andropov was among the Independent Flying Squad members given a Power Booster. He, Lemaire, and Schneider served as the second defense (and provide additional help) should Zola's group manages to defeat the first defense consisting of Cynthia, Gilliam, Todd, and Bishop. While Lemaire was fighting Zola, he and Schneider fought Jiro and Marumaro. Andropov and Schneider combined their moves to defeat Marumaro. Just then, Zola arrived to help Jiro. When Shu's Blue Dragon started to unleash a lot of power, he and Andropov managed to get General Logi out of there at the last minute. Following Nene's destruction, General Logi announced his group's secession from Gran Kingdom and had Andropov attack some Gran Kingdom fleets. He then had Andropov and Schneider train hard for their next mission. After doing a reconnaissance on Zola's group, Andropov reported to General Logi (after he had established the Rosekstan kingdom) that Zola is leading them to the Sealed Grounds. When ordered to capture one of Zola's fellow Shadow Wielders, Andropov was successful at capturing Kluke. He also happened to be the one to let Kluke free when she was captured. Near the end of the first series, he starts to develop a crush on Kluke (even though he never told her at that time) after he used his shadow's ability to capture her for General Logi to interrogate. When it came to the battle against Zola, he and Schneider fight two giant shadow monsters. Andropov fell unconscious as Schneider sacrifices his life to destroy them. Trial of the Seven Shadows Two years later, Andropov was recuperating under Kluke's care. Shu had arrived to look for Kluke only for Andropov to tell him that Kluke does not want to fight. He was also informed on what happened to General Logi at the time. When a Rosekstan airship appears in the village they are living in, Andropov defends Kluke the best he could until Shu and the Bouquet/Blue Dragon repel it. He and Kluke join up with Shu to help Rosekstan fight the White Brigade. Andropov later helps out in the fight against Rudolph. Appearence Andropov has light blue jagged hair that sticks upwards (a constant joke would say it's similar to a Super Saiyan's hairstyle), slanted-rectangular sky blue eyes and a light tan complexion. In season 1, he wears a blue jacket with the Grand Kingdom symbol on his right shoulder, a white scarf, white pants and dark blue (purple) boots. He, like every other Flying Squadron Member, wears a 'scouter' to communicate with other members on his team. In the second season, he appears in patient's clothing from his severed injuries during the Darkness battle. It consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt with a small white-trimmed v-neck collar, and matching pants with white trim around the ankles. During his recovery, he's usually seen with a brown cane used to lean against for support. Shadow Andropov's shadow is an artificial shadow named Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for rapid attacks. Its most unique ability is reassimilation into whatever shape if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov. It can emit mid-range two crystal sword and can elongate it like hands to inflict piercing damage. Its body crystals are its projectile weapons, which can also monitor and project images at any distance for reconnaissance. Attacks: *'Rock Weapon:' It fires crystal shards from its body at the opponent. *'Lightning Cage:' When Alubujem fires crystal rocks in the air, Schneider using his shadow Isabel fires arrows which pierce the crystals after which the crystals glow producing light that traps anything in a lightning-like wave. *'Eternity Reflection: '''Alubujem can emit large crystal rocks from earth and rocks. *'Hell Flash:' Alubujem emits a crimson coloured beam discharging sparks from it's only red eye that looks like a gem, which burns and blasts through anything and glows brightly. Probably Alubujem's most powerful attack. *'Blast Arrow:' Using Alubujem's crystal rock Isabel insert it in it's arrow, reflecting and magnifying their energy Isabel blasts a powerful bluish-white energy wave that produces blinding light which can destroy a large area. *'Rock Bomb:' Alubujem fires large crystal shards that upon contact explodes. *'Crystal Shield:' Alubujem can create a wall made up of crystals that look like a series of hexagonal shaped crystals joined. It is very durable and becomes more powerful if Andropov exerts more energy and turns reddish in color. *'Crystal Square/Collar:' Alubujem fires four crystals that in the end trap their opponent in a number of white circle loops. *'Down Stone:' An attack in combination with Minotaur where when Alubujem uses Rock Bombs which glows when Minotaur empowers them by punching them rapidly and strikes at the opponent which increases its piercing power and explodes Relationships Shu The two first met when Andropov ambushed Shu and prevented him from getting closer to Kluke and Marumaro. From there, Andropov was ordered to leave by Rogi, who showed up not so late afterwards. The two have fought in battle more than once during the first season, but their relationship (besides being enemies for the first half) is unknown. In season 2, they still seem to have a bitter relationship, which is most likely caused by Kluke for Shu is /jealous/ of his, Andropov, and Kluke's relationship. Not to mention the dour fact that he's one of the reasons why Kluke didn't want to join the resistance. The two get in a fist fight while Kluke is sleeping (due to using up so much power) and are broken up by Bouquet. From there, they go seperate ways (Shu pouts outside while Andropov pouts on the balcony). They fight seperately during the final battle against Rudolph; the only sign showing that he is an ally with Shu being defeating the dragons that appear. Jiro In season 1, they've fought on more than one occassion in battle. Their relationship is unknown in season 1 and season 2 seeing how they rarely interact. However, when fighting in the final battle in Tenkai, their combined attack seems to work pretty well against enemies. When Jiro showed up in the end, Andropov seemed surprised, but other than that, no words were exchanged. Kluke In season 1, he at first had no affections for Kluke. However, later in the season, he's currently using his Shadow's power to spy on the group of five and happens to see Kluke (in of the crystals) coming his way. Hiding behind a tree, Andropov looks around to see Kluke, who is knealt down in a field of flowers in the middle of the forest. He seems to grow a "minor" affection towards her, but is snapped out of his thoughts when Schneider calls. Later in that episode, he, Schenider, and Logi ambush the group and, under a command by their leader, Logi, are ordered to capture one of the group members. Schneider comments on "which one shall it be?", a somewhat sarcastic comment, but instead of receiving a verbal reply, Andropov charges over to Kluke and has Alubujem seal her in a crystal prison. She's knocked out and taken onboard their ship and from there, the remaining Squadron members leave. Andropov, who's currently assigned to guarding Kluke, exchanges a few /shy/ words to her as he has already developed feelings for the other. Without her knowing, Andropov later helps her escape by leaving the key to her bracelet on a desk when they arrive at the Sealed Grounds. Kluke later thanks him for letting her go, but he flushes and stubbornly replies that he "accidentally forgot it there." After a few scenarios, Logi and Shu's group join forces and head out to seal the darkness. They come across a tough obstacle where Schneider tells the Warriors of Light to go while he and Andropov stay behind and fight the guards. Kluke is worried, but Andropov tells her to trust/believe in him and that they'd make it out in one piece. A reluctant Kluke leaves with the other group and pushes Shu onwards when the latter says they should go back "because Logi knows something happened." She tells her friend that she believes in Andropov and that going back would only show her lack of trust. From that point on, Kluke is unaware of what happened to Andropov. In Tenkai no shichi Ryuu, Kluke works as a doctor and when one of the injured patients is rolled into the room on a cot, she recognizes Andropov and cries, glad to see that he's alright. During a flashback when Shu comes to invite Kluke to the resistance, she refuses him as she explains that she doesn't have a shadow anymore. Shu tries to convince Kluke but she refuses him in the end. From there the two reside in a village located in the mountains (which is speculated to be Andropov's hometown based on how he described it to her); she takes care of Andropov and looks after the village's children who have lost their parents. When Shu visits their house to try and invite Kluke once more, Andropov was the one to talk to him and strongly refuses him as of her previous answer to him. Later in the series, their house is destroyed and was aided by Shu and the others in the nick of time when they were attacked. Kluke regains her shadow here and decided to join Shu with the war. Andropov hesitatingly joins as well, telling Shu that "I will follow her will". With that, they're forced to seek shelter elsewhere. Seeing how Kluke and Andropov rarely appear in season 2, not much is known about their well-being. Marumaro Not much is known about their relationship for they don't interact much. However, Marumaro does get a mischevious side towards the end of season 1, saying to Andropov (after noticing the latter's blush at Kluke's words) "I think we could put aside our differences for the better good." Possibly implying that he wanted to get the part as "match-maker." In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, they don't interact, but Andropov does come to Marumaro's rescue when he's losing a fight against the dragons attacking the village in the mountains. Zola His relationship with Zola is unknown, but its possible he has some hostile feelings towards her for she summoned the darkness that nearly destroyed the world and killed Schneider. Bouquet They rarely interact in season 1 but her and Marumaro do hold him back from attacking Zola (a little comical scene as Marumaro has him around the head and Bouquet the waist) In season 2 Bouquet breaks up his and Shu's fight and later talks to him about Kluke. She also pulls Andropov and Marumaro away from Shu and Kluke so the two can have some time alone. Bouquet hits him on the head with an "unknown metal object" (possibly a frying pan) when Andropov grows jealous of Shu and Kluke's interaction. Schneider Schneider was first ordered by General Logi to look after Andropov. At first, he did it only out of orders, but he grew closer to Andropov and it no longer became a "job". Andropov usually goes to Schneider when an issue arrives (ex: when he asks what will happen to Kluke once they reached the Sealed Grounds) Schneider later admits to Andropov before he dies that he thought he was going to be the one looking out after Andropov not the other way around. Logi Logi is Andropov's superior while also a father figure. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, he didn't know Andropov was alive until he, Andropov, and Kluke went with Shu and the others to confront Logi. When Andropov was given a chance to talk to Logi, Logi asks Andropov where he has been and why he didn't come to him sooner. He also mentions that he has tried searching for them after the fight with the darkness. This proves that the general shows much concern towards the young boy, as he is the only survivor left of his Flying Squadron. After some exchanges, Logi asks Andropov of what he is going to do next. Andropov says, "I'm not a warrior anymore. Furthermore, I found something more important than fighting". With that, Logi dismisses Andropov and has been relieved of his duties in Rose Cross Army. In the final battle, Andropov expressed concern when Logi was attacked by one of the dragon's "beams" and no sooner was his Shadow smacked by an assaulting opponent. Trivia *Andropov's appearance resembles that of Vegeta from Dragon Ball. *He is the only character in the Blue Dragon Universe to have ever mentioned a last name (Mentioned his full name as he relieved him of his duties). His last name is believed to be "Sarre" (pronounced as '''sey-ree') Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shadow Wielders